Your Friends Will Always Be There
by Fantasmic-Bolt
Summary: Kaoru and Dawn want to date Butch and Bat,but what happens when a bully hurts Momoko,Miyako,And Nexa?Friendship! Kaoru and Dawn to the rescue !


_**Your Friends Will Always Be**_** There**

"Hey Kaoru!"said Nexa,happily. "Hey..."

"Whats wrong?"Nexa asked. Kaoru shrugged."Nothin."

"I sense something tell me."said Nexa.

"Well,me and Dawn like these guys."Kaoru began. "Ooo Romance."said Nexa,randomly. Kaoru laughed,"Well,we kinda want to impress them,so will you help us turn girly?"Kaoru asked.

"Sure,Embrace your in girliness Kaoru-chan!"Nexa replied,full of randomness. Kaoru laughed.

After school,Momoko,Miyako,Kaoru,Nexa,and Dawn met at the professor's lab. "So you guys wanna embrace your inner girliness?"asked Miyako.

"Yup,i wanna impress Shiro Yamada,and Dawn wants to impress Hiroshi Hoshina."said Kaoru.

"Yup,Hitting on my brother."said Dawn,laughing.

"Oh be quiet."said Kaoru,turning red.

"Well,if you want to impress them,got to change your whole image,no soccer,no basketball,no karate,no tomboyish stuff!"said Momoko.

"Man!"whined Dawn.

"Dawn-chan,for Hiroshi."said Nexa.

Dawn turned pink from her thoughts of Hiroshi. "Ok,Time for a make-over!"said Miyako,squealing.

A few minutes later,Dawn wore her hair in a high ponytail,her bangs curled,and she wore a navy blue skirt with a yellow tank top. Kaoru wore her hair down,and she wore a lime green tank top with a black mini skirt. Then,Brick,Boomer,Butch,Bat,and Naman came in. "What up my peeps."said Boomer,laughing.

Butch's eyes widen,"Woah What happened here?"

"Errr...Nothing bro."said Dawn,red like an apple.

"Dawn-chan..."said Miyako.

"I mean-Gomen Onii-chan,"Dawn said,her voice like an angel. Hiroshi blushed from her voice. "Konochiwa,Hiroshi-kun."said Dawn,her eyes sparkling.

"You look beautiful."said Hiroshi,blushing.

"Arigato,Hiroshi-kun."said Dawn,smiling.

"Haha,she nailed the girly voice Momoko-chan."Brick whispered to Momoko. Momoko smiled,"we did a nice job making her girly,Momoko-san."whispered Nexa. "Arigato."said Momoko.

"Well,Boys,we were wondering,will you go out with us?"asked Dawn,sheepishly.

"Sure."

When Butch and Bat went to bed,Dawn and Kaoru began to squeal. "Yaaay!"said Kaoru.

NEXT DAY!

The Kids were at school. They were getting their stuff from their lockers. "Hey! Leave me alone!"screamed a girl.

A girl was being beat up by a older teen,who was known as Mandy Dickenson. "Hell no! Next time you better move! Or next time it gets ugly!"said Mandy.

"It already got ugly when she moved here."whispered Brick,laughing. Kaoru and Dawn laughed along with the rest.

"What are you guys laughing at? Retarded bitches!"said Mandy,pushing Dawn and Kaoru aside. Kaoru got up,and whispered to Momoko,"Momo,is it ok if i kill her ass?" she shouted whispered angrily.

Momoko nodded no. Kaoru signaled Dawn to leave,Dawn and Kaoru began to pick up their books,and Kaoru ran off, "I like your hair."said Dawn sarcastically,then ran off along with the rest.

Its been days since the fight between Dawn,Kaoru,and Mandy. They hoped they never meet Mandy again. But,they jinxed it. Friday,it was date night. Dawn and Kaoru picked out their dresses,and went with Momoko,Miyako,And Nexa. Dawn still wore her hair in a low ponytail,with a yellow headband,and she wore a black leather jacket,navy blue strapless shirt with fishnets at the edges,black skirt,with long black boots with one with a navy blue lace,and another one with a yellow lace.

Kaoru wore her hair down,and she wore a cute,punk like cap,with a star on it,she also wore a black t-shirt which reveals her shoulders,black mini skirt,navy green boots with black laces.

Momoko wore her hair in a low ponytail,a long sleeve shirt which is cut from the sides,making it tied from the shoulders,and tied from her wrists,(btw shirt is hot pink)white skirt,black socks that reach her knees,white flats.

Miyako wore her hair in two piggy tails(like she usually does),a t-shirt that reveals her shoulders and it says Randomness in glittery letters,white skirt like Momoko's,White boots.

Nexa wore a yellow shirt like Momoko's,Brown skirt,Black boots with brown laces,she wore a headband.

They met the boys at the mall food court,but Butch and Bat haven't arrived yet. Momoko hugged Brick,Miyako hugged Boomer,and Nexa hugged Naman. Dawn and Kaoru waited,but they didn't expect Mandy and her gang.

"Oh look,the Girly bitches are here."said Mandy,throwing her soda at Dawn. Dawn ignored her. "I'll handle this."said Momoko.

Mandy then pushed down Momoko,Miyako,and Nexa. The boys helped them up. "Girls,"said Momoko. "Kick their ass!"

"Oh im so-"

"SHADDUP YOU MOTHAFUCKAR!"screamed Dawn,jumpin on Mandy,making them fall on top on a table,breakin it. The gang got her off,and Kaoru began to karate fight them."BAKAS!"

"we're not giving up that easily."said Mandy.

"OH YEAH MOTHA-"Dawn said,grabbing a pair of knives and in a fighting stance.

Mandy and the gang ran off,scared. Dawn and Kaoru were breathing heavily. "Man..."

Butch and Bat stood there,shocked. Dawn and Kaoru looked at them sadly. "G-Gomen."

"That was awesome!"said The boys.

Dawn and Kaoru blushed.

* * *

Plz review,friendship! Gtg time to go to bed made this like at midnight on a sunday night0.0

-TomboyGirl24


End file.
